Generations to Come
by fantasyluver714
Summary: Starts out in the Marauder ERA with Annabelle Dumbledore and Remus Lupin bonding through their furry little secrets. She is the Marauderess. Later continues on into the Golden Trio ERA or should I say the Golden Quartet ERA because Emma Dumbledore/Lupin, daughter of Annabelle and Remus, joins them in their adventures. Remus/OC and later Harry/OC.
1. Marauder ERA - First Year

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Marauder ERA - First Year

Annabelle POV

"Hey mind if we sit here?" A boy with golden hair asked.

"Sure, you can sit here," I told him. He nodded and the four boys came in. The boy who asked was quite handsome with shaggy blond/brown hair and brown eyes on the verge of being amber. The second one was a boy who introduced himself as james potter. He had raven messy hair, probably from the amount of times he put his hand through it, and hazel eyes. The next boy was . . . let's say interesting. The big headed git that came in kissed my hand and said his name was sirius black then winked. He would have gone on to flirting with me until I hexed him but instead a boy with short blond hair and watery blue eyes bumped into him. Thank you peter, which is his name I found out. Once they were all in it was my turn to introduce myself.

'Here we go again' I thought. Not that I don't like my name, it's just that it causes different reactions.

"What might your lovely name be, angel?" Sirius said being the biggest eleven year old ladies man there is.

I sighed then put on a smile and said, "Annabelle Dumbledore." Wait for it . . . wait for it, now. Shouts of whoa and me being harassed with questions began. The two ego maniacs james and sirius exploded with sound while peter and remus on the other hand stared back wide eyed. "SHUT UP! Thank you. Yes, I am the granddaughter of Headmaster Dumbledore, but it's not a big deal. I mean if I know my pure blood history right, it should be a bigger surprise that a Black from the most noble house of Black and a blood traitor Potter be in the same room," I said hoping to change the subject. Mission achieved.

"Are you kidding me? I hate that lot I have to call family. Trust me, I am nothing like them," Sirius said insisting to not be dragged in with the Black family reputation.

"So, what house do you guys want to be in?" Remus said ridding the tension. James stood on the seat across from me and did a god like pose while yelling Griffindor. We all laughed.

"Definitely Griffindor, my whole family except for a few were in Griffindor, plus it was my grandfather's house," I said excited to finally get sorted. Hogwarts has always been a second home to me, so its great that I get to be a student here.

"I want to be in Griffindor, but my whole ruddy family has been Slytherin. Well, except for the few that's been disowned and blown off the family tree," Sirius said obviously worried.

"Don't worry Sirius, the hat that sorts the students takes your opinion into account," I explained. He nodded but still had doubt in his grey eyes. The three of us that already went turned to the last two. That was the first time I really got to have a good look at remus. His clothes looked kind of worn and shabby, plus he had scars everywhere but his jacket covered most of them I could tell. Hmm, kind of like me. I use make-up to hide the scars though. I sense something about him, but I need more evidence to prove my theory correct.

Remus cleared his throat looking uncomfortable before saying, "I don't mind what house I'm in as long as it's not Slytherin."

"Well put," James commented while stroking his fake beard. We laughed and peter said he didn't care he just wanted to get to the feast. The rest of the train ride consisted of us laughing and eating sweets. We became best friends. We even played a prank on some of the older years. It was a blast! That was until a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes came in.

Lily Evens was a nice girl and I can see her as a great friend. James on the other hand swore it was love at first sight. For the rest of the ride he was babbling on about her like a love sick puppy. During that time I blocked him out by talking to remus.

Discreetly as I could I tested out my theory and came up with some results. I found a bite mark on his arm while his sleeve slid down momentarily and he has sensitive hearing too. Let's not forget the fact that he's a chocoholic like me also. Basically, bite mark and scars, heightened senses, and my gut feeling equals, werewolf.

* * *

**Review.**


	2. Marauder ERA - First Year continued

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Marauder ERA - First Year continued

Remus POV

I think annabelle is on to my secret. She has been glancing at me every now and then, oh and the fact that my sleeve fell and she saw the bite mark. This is terrible, I knew I shouldn't have made friends or come to school. She's probably terrified of now. While I was dreading my future annabelle leaned over to me and whispered, "I don't care about your furry little problem. We all have our secrets. Friends?" I looked at her shocked. She knows. She doesn't care that I'm a monster. I took a hold of her out stretched hand to shake but was surprised when she squeezed it with strength normally eleven year old girls didn't have. Once again I looked at her shocked while she nodded to confirm my unasked question. She's a werewolf.

Then I saw it. Her eyes were a beautiful clear blue but they also had a hint of amber around the edges. Bloody hell, Headmaster Dumbledore's granddaughter is werewolf. Coming out of my shock I composed myself and ask, "When?"

"When I was seven by Voldaworts best buddy Fenrir Greyback," Annabelle said.

I chuckled at the dark wizards nickname and said, "Same for me except I was four."

Annabelle gave me a small smile and hugged me. I was shocked at first not being used to a lot of contact but I hugged her back. It's great to not be alone.

* * *

**Review.**


	3. Marauder ERA - Second Year

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Marauder ERA - Second Year

Sirius POV

Second year is going smoothly, mostly. I'm pretty sure remus and belle are hiding something. I have a theory. Time to recruit james. I walked up to the Giffindor common room where I found james getting turned down by evens again. "Don't mind red mate, there are plenty of birds in the sky," I consoled my once again heart-broken friend.

"No, she will be mine one of these days. I know she will," James insisted.

"Sure, of course. Till then we have a mission," I said pushing james up to our empty dorm. Peter was getting food from the kitchen and remus and belle said they were visiting sick relatives. Their excuses only added to my suspicions.

"Mission?" James asked.

"It has been attacking my brain like a bat-boogey hex. Have you noticed anything weird about remus and annabelle?" I asked.

"No, why? Do you think something is up?" The black-haired boy said.

"Yes, I do. Isn't weird that they both leave to go somewhere at the same time and come back at the same time. Or that they always seem to leave around the time of the full moon. Isn't it weird that they both come back more tired and scratched up then when they left. Or the fact that we can never sneak up on them or surprise them. I have a theory and I want to test it," I ranted while pacing our messy room.

James was quiet for a moment before saying, "What do you think is going on?"

"I actually have two theories. One," I said holding up one finger, "they are secretly going out and leaving the grounds for some secret dates. Or two," I said now holding up two fingers, "They're werewolves."

James looked at me like I had a second head. "You think remus, our mate and little bella our pretty much sister are werewolves," He said slowly as if I'm a child.

"Yes, I do. It makes sense and trust me I know werewolves. My parents are good friends with Fenrir Greyback. In fact I bet your broomstick that he's the one who turned them. That psycho likes to go after kids," I said certain.

"Wait why my broomstick bet your own," James said.

"No way mate danielle is my baby."

"You named your broomstick danielle?" James laughed.

"Doesn't matter are you going to help me or what?" I said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I'll help. They do seem secretive," James said in thought.

"Great so here is what we are going to do," I said going into plotting mode.

* * *

**Review please.**


	4. Marauder ERA - Second Year continued

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Marauder ERA - Year Two continued

Annabelle POV

The full moon is finally past and remus and I can leave the boring hospital wing. By now we both are jumping for joy at the fact we get to leave. Well, not literally because we're both still weak from our transformations. We left the hospital wing for the Great Hall where dinner was being served. As we sat down next to the guys and an annoyed lily I thought I saw james and sirius nod to each other. They're always strange so I didn't think much about it.

Dinner went on with me talking with lily and the guys talking until sirius accidentally knocked over the pepper. Thanks to our over sensitive senses remus and I started sneezing uncontrollably. It was getting worse by the second so I ran out of the hall for fresh air with remus right behind me.

James POV

Well, that helps sirius' theory. The second one not the first one, but I do think that they make a good couple. We should work on that next. Once the two left the hall sirius brought out our secret file that has all of our parchments involving this theory. "That is a yes to sensitive sense of smell," Sirius said making a note of our discovery.

"Whats next?" I ask.

"The hearing test. Got any ideas?"

"Of course I have a plan my shaggy haired friend. It's quite simple we make small noises from somewhere and see if they notice," I said shrugging.

"You mate, are a genius," Sirius said throwing an arm around my shoulder as we headed up to Griffindor Tower. Now if only lily thought that.

* * *

**Review.**


	5. Marauder ERA - Still Second Year

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Marauder ERA - Year Two continued

Remus POV

Belle and I were sitting across from james in the common room doing our homework when I heard something. I looked up but went back to work.

. . . Quack

I looked up again and looked around but everthing seemed normal. I think I'm losing it.

. . . Quack

"Did you guys hear that?" Belle asked us. I was about to answer but james cut me off and said no.

. . . Quack

"There it is again. Can't you hear it?" Belle said.

"I hear it too," I said. James looked at us weird and went back to work.

. . . Quack

Belle looked around then looked at me questionly. I just shrugged not knowing what was going on either.

. . . Quack

"Okay, you can hear it too right? I'm not going crazy am I?" Belle said exasperated.

I nodded and said, "Your not crazy I hear it too." She nodded and smiled at me before going back to her potions essay.

. . . Quack

"That is it! I can't concentrate and that noise is diving me bonkers!" Belle shouted before gathering her things and storming up to her dorm room.

. . . . . . Quack

"What the bloody baron is going on!" I finally cracked.

"Remus, mate I don't know what your problem is," James said. I huffed before heading up to the boys dorm.

James POV

Once remus was out of sight I gave sirius a thumbs up and he headed over to me. As he sat down we busted out laughing. That was the funniest thing ever. Once we calmed down sirius took out the shhh file as he calls it. Oh sirius you are one of a kind. "That was bloody halarious did you see them explode. It was so hard to keep a straight face," I said though my sniggers.

"I know I was dying with laughter over there," Sirius said while adding on the file.

"Right, next we should test out their strength," I said looking over the list of characteristics of a werewolf sirius made.

"Sure, and I know just how to do it but it will take some time to set up," My buddy explained.

"Well, lets get planning then. You might actually be right about them," I said.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
